Yeah, your here now but what about later?
by BehindTheseBrightBlueEyes
Summary: Andley.  Ashley Purdy and Andy Biersack    MPREG. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, your here now, but what about later?

Andley. .

Andy.

My eyes shot open and my stomach jolted. I felt like I was going to vomit, again. This was the third time this night. I lay back down after a few minutes, the feeling had gone for now. I rolled onto my side and looked over at Ashley. He was still sleeping, snoring lightly. I moved over slightly and lay my head on his cheat, his arms wrapping around me instantly. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat, slowly making me fall back to sleep.

"Andy, wake up" I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Ashley who had been trying to wake me up. I groaned and rolled away, out of his reach. I shut my eyes and pulled the covers over my head. It was too early to get up. "C'mon, get up sleepy head, it's 10am" I heard Ashley say, pulling the covers off my head. "Abuse" I muttered, standing up and stretching. "How is that abuse?" Ashley asked, clearly confused. "Erm, Dunno" I shrugged and walked into the bathroom. "Be quick, we gotta leave soon" He told me, packing our things up. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection. I sighed and shook my head, grabbing my toothbrush; I brushed my teeth then straightened my hair. Frowning a little, I quickly applied some make up before walking out of the bathroom. I heard Ashley let out a whistle, earning him getting a book thrown at him, which he dodged. _Bitch._ I quickly got dressed, pulling my pants on just before there was a knock on the door. "Come on you guys! We've got ten minutes before we leave!" shouted Jake. We heard his retreating footsteps and his voice as he started talking to someone, probably CC.

I double checked the bathroom as Ashley checked the bedroom, making sure we hadn't left anything behind. "Good to go?" Ashley asked, standing by the bathroom door, our bags on the floor next to him. I nodded and walked out. I picked my bag up and grabbed Ashley's hand. My eyes scoped over the room, seeing nothing I smiled. Ashley shut the door behind us and we made our way to the elevator. I stopped a few steps away and clutched my stomach. I was feeling sick again. "Andy? You okay?" Ashley asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I nodded, and let go of my stomach, I knew I was going to vomit. 'You can hold it in. Just wait' I told myself, leaning on Ashley as the elevator started going down, not helping my situation at all. By the time the elevator doors opened, it felt like we'd been in there for hours, when in reality, we'd been in there for a few seconds. I ran out, leaving my bag on the floor and I went straight into the men's bathroom, kneeling down in front of the toilet just before I threw up. I sat on the floor, staring at the wall. My throat felt like it was on fire. I slowly stood up after a few minutes and flushed the toilets. I walked out of the stall and washed my hands quickly, knowing the rest of the band were waiting for me outside.

I quickly found the guys outside standing near our bus. I walked over to them, feeling a lot better and smiled. "Hey guys" I said quietly, looking for my bag. "Looking for this?" Ashley asked, smirking a little. I rolled my eyes and took it off him. "Thanks" I muttered, walking onto the bus. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and then the DVD player. I was in the mood for watching some batman. I giggled to myself, when was I _not _in the mood to watch batman? I quickly inserted the disk and jumped onto the couch, grinning when it started. Five minutes later, the rest of them walked in, making too much noise. "Shut the fuck up! I'm busy over here!" I shouted, not taking my eyes of the TV. I heard a small giggle, which probably came from CC before I saw him. He ran and jumped, landing on the couch next to me. "Whatcha watchin'?" He asked, turning to me. I ignored him and pointed to the box, my eyes still not leaving the screen. My eyes _did _leave the screen when I heard a bang and saw CC on the floor. "Ouch" He said, standing up. I looked to my left and giggled, realizing what had happened. Ashley had pushed CC of the couch and sat next to me, a bottle of beer in his hand. I laughed a little before I climbed onto Ashley's lap, turning back to the TV and watching batman until it finished.

I stood up, and went over to the cupboard, suddenly wanting some cookies. I grinned as I spotted them, grabbing the packet. I opened it and quickly shoved one in my mouth, moaning at the taste. I saw Ashley's head turn to face me when I let out the moan. I watched him pout a little before he turned back round to watch the TV. I clutched the packet to my chest and walked back over, sitting on his lap again. I paid no attention to the rest of them, as I sat there and ate my cookies. They were all mine. "Baby can I have a-" "No! Mine!" I shouted, cutting Ashley off and holding the cookies tightly. I glared at him, seeing the surprised look on his face. "Okay, okay" He replied, still looking a little shocked. I climbed off his lap and sat on the floor away from them all. No one was taking any of my precious cookies away. _No one. Not even Ashley. _Like I said, they were all mine, until I ate too many and didn't want any more, that is.

Word Count: 1,004. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So, I didn't really think that people would read this, but I guess you do huh? :D You make me happy and stuff. OH! I got a review from Flaming like Charizard, and I just wanted to say, my laptop recently broke, so I've been using my dad's and I haven't worked out how to use the program properly yet, I'll sort it out once my laptop's fixed. (: Thank you to P0kemon-Myths and eligoldsworthysbaby too. (:**

Ashley's POV:  
>I heard Andy let out a groan from where he was sitting and I turned to look at him. "You okay?" I asked, not getting a reply. He ran out the room towards the back of the bus and came make a few minutes later. "Where did you go?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrow. Andy sighed and didn't answer him. I knew though. He'd been sick. Again. This was starting to worry me. I looked at him and bit my lip, thinking of all the bad things that could be happening to him. I shook my head as he sat down next to me. "C'mere" I said, pulling him onto my lap. I rocked him slowly, until he fell to sleep. He deserved some rest.<p>

I stood up, cradling Andy in my arms; he'd been sleeping for an hour so I decided to put him to bed. I slowly walked to his bunk, trying my best not to wake him up. Somehow I managed to open the curtain and I lay him down, pulling the covers over him. I sighed and looked down at him, he looked so peaceful. So innocent. So... amazing. I kissed his forehead before closing the curtain. I quietly left the bunk area, trying not to wake him up, and sat down next to Jake. "Sleeping beauty still sleeping?" He asked me, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him, as I grabbed my laptop.

"You guys annoy me." I announced, standing up and taking my Laptop with me to my bunk for some peace and quiet, well, except for Andy's breathing. I opened up Google and stared at the page for a while. I rolled my eyes and clicked the search bar _Cravings and sickness _I typed in quickly, looking through the results. I couldn't help but laugh, most the results were about pregnancy. That's stupid; I know women have cravings and sickness, but not a man! I know Andy may _look _like a girl, but he's _defiantly _a man. I closed the web page and sighed, knowing Google couldn't help me now. I climbed out of my bunk and pulled the curtain to Andy's back. I looked at him and smiled, seeing he was awake. "How long you been awake?" I asked him, running my thumb across his cheek. He yawned and mumbled a response that was more gibberish than anything so I couldn't understand him. He moved over and patted the bed next to him, silently telling me to lie with him. I lay down and wraped my arms around him, slowly falling to sleep myself.

I woke up about an hour later; I couldn't forget what all the search results had said. I know it wasn't possible, but... It could be possible. Maybe? Who knows in this world. I looked down at his stomach and pulled his shirt up slightly. I ran my fingers across his stomach, noticing him smile in his sleep and curling up, holding onto me tighter. I smiled and took my hand away from him stomach. This was stupid. There was no way at all that Andy was pregnant. 0% change. Zero. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic I was being for even thinking he could be. No men have been pregnant yet, and if they have, how the fuck did they keep that from the press? They wouldn't of been able to, so it's defiantly not possible. "Why am I telling myself this? I know it's not possible. Shut up Ashley" I muttered to myself, under my breath. I closed my eyes again and held Andy closer; hoping his closeness and warmth would calm me down and send me back to sleep. Eventually it did, and I didn't wake up until the next morning. To the sound of Andy throwing up. _Great. _

**A/N: I forgot to mention, I don't own Ashley Purdy, Andy Biersack, Christian Coma, Jake Pitts or Jinx. Or any other people mentioned. All I own is a broken laptop and a new phone. Oh! And does anyone know the name of BVB's manager? Please tell me. Sorry this chapter was so short, it's just a filler chapter to be honest. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! My dad taught me how to use the writing program, but I don't need to use it now because my laptop is fixed. Yay! So, I'll be able to update more now. I would of updated yesterday but I only got my laptop back about an hour ago, so yeah! I also have another Andley story, which I may put on here too.**

Andy.

I ran into the small bathroom, barley big enough to stand in, let alone kneel in. I just about made it onto my knees before I threw up. I let out a small moan and stood up. I flushed the toilet and leant against the counter. Everything was blurry and my throat felt like it was on fire. I looked into the mirror and sighed. I looked horrible. 

"Andy?" I heard a voice call, knocking on the door "You okay?" 

I groaned and opened it, looking at Ashley. It took me a few seconds, but my eyes finally focused on him. "Yeah," I let out a cough "Fine." I told him.

I turned back to the mirror and brushed my teeth, hoping it would help get the horrible taste of vomit out of my mouth. I heard Ashley sigh and I watched him from the corner of the mirror as he walked in, and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was a tight squeeze, but it felt nice being in his arms. It was warm. Safe. I put my toothbrush down and turned in his arms. He looked at me and I looked back. 

"Want something to eat now?" He asked, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"No... Maybe later" I told him quietly. I didn't want to throw up yet.

"Okay." He said, grabbing my hand and walking out of the bathroom.

He led me to the front of the bus and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder. He could always make me feel better without saying a word. Just his touch made me feel so much better. I looked up at him and smiled. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like Ashley. I placed a small kiss on his neck and smiled. _Really lucky. _

"Andy? Wake up," I opened my eyes and shut them again quickly, the light hurting them.

"Huh? What?" I asked my voice was thick with sleep. I sat up slowly and opened my eyes again, smiling when I saw Ashley.

"We gotta get ready for the show baby" He told me, running his fingers through my hair. My eyes slid closed and I leant into his touch, enjoying the feeling of him touching my hair. Weird, I know.

"Kay" I said, slowly standing up and heading towards my bunk.

I pulled out my makeup box and looked through it, slowly putting on my makeup. I got changed, feeling my legs starting to go warm in the leather pants. I giggled to myself and applied my war paint. I looked at the clock that was on my bed. I don't know _why _there's a clock on my bed, but there is. I had half an hour to do my hair. I grinned, knowing this would be a hard thing for me to accomplish. I grabbed my hair straighter and plugged it in, waiting for it to heat up. I hummed to myself and picked it up, accidently burning myself and dropping it.

"Ashley!" I shouted, holding my burning finger close to me.

"What? Are you okay!" He asked, running in from the front of the bus.

"I burnt myself" I said, showing him my finger and pouting.

"You fucking scared me Andy! Don't do that again" He sighed and kissed my finger. "Better?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

My eyes travelled down his body and I licked my lips before my eyes snapped back up to his. I nodded and giggled at the smirk on his face. He walked over and kissed me quickly before walking to the front of the bus. I picked the hot demons – hair straighter – up being careful not to burn myself and I quickly did my hair, looking at the clock I realized I had two minutes before the guys would start shouting at me to get my ass into the venue. I skipped out of the bunk area – _yes, skipped _– and sat on Ashley's lap. I smiled in accomplishment, proud that for once they didn't have to shout at me to get out.

We all walked out of the bus and towards the venue. I grabbed Ashley's hand quickly and smiled at him. We quickly made our way in and walked towards the dressing room. Chris ran ahead and jumped onto one of the couches, closing his eyes and pretending to be dead. "If only" I muttered under my breath looking at him. I sat down and Ashley sat next to me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"A little" He replied, his fingers drawing patterns on my thighs. His hands slowly crept higher until I slapped his hand. These pants were already tight. I don't need them tighter.

He let out a small whine and pouted at me. "Later" I mouthed, winking at him. He let out a big smiled and stood up, it was time for Sound check.

It was our turn to go on stage; I stood by the stairs to the actual stage and grinned at the others. "Let's do this!" I shouted, running on stage with my mic. I stood in the center of the stage and looked at the crowd. This was gonna fucking rock! "Good evening everybody! We are Black Veil Brides, and this, is Fallen Angels" I shouted into the mic, the intro to Fallen Angels starting.

After the concert, we all went to the hotel and took showers and put some clean clothes on. It was Friday night, so the others will probably wanna go out. I sighed and looked in the mirror, checking I looked okay. I was feeling kinda sick, but I didn't want to ruin the others night, so we went out.

"Strip club here we come" Chris shouted, the others all cheering except me.

_Whoa, what? Strip Club?_

This was going to be bad. . .

**Thank you for the reviews! **


End file.
